


A Cure for a Hangover

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that sex is the best cure for Castiel's hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for a Hangover

Dean watched as Castiel sat upon the edge of Dean’s bed, one slender, long fingered hand resting against the angel’s forehead, elbow propped firmly against Castiel’s thigh. The hunter continued packing his bag, casting glances over at his lover, as Castiel groaned loudly into the otherwise silent room.

“You okay?” Dean finally asked, knowing the question to be a stupid one yet feeling as though he had to ask it anyway.

“Do I look okay to you, Dean?” Castiel replied, gruff voice sharp with pain as he scrubbed his long fingers over his aching head tenderly.

“I’m only asking, dude,” Dean replied, turning away in an attempt to hide his disappointment from his lover.

He felt Castiel’s gaze resting upon his back, yet he didn’t turn around. He refused to until he heard Castiel apologizing to him for his gruff words and sharp tone.

“My apologies, Dean,” came Castiel’s eventual apology. “My head is aching.”

“Yeah, that’s what too much whiskey does for a guy,” Dean said, with an affectionate snort. “Been there many a time.”

“How do you deal with it?” Castiel asked, voice straining slightly as the angel got to his feet with a weary effort.

“Which? Life or booze?” Dean asked, with a snort. “Badly, in both cases.”

Castiel remained silent as he padded forward on near noiseless feet to stand at Dean’s elbow. Dean shot him a glance and gave him a supportive smile at the pinched look upon his lover’s face. He stared at the way Castiel’s lips formed a plush pout, tempered with pain now instead of the usual thoughtfulness and regard that infused his lover whenever he usually pulled that expression.

On a whim, Dean leant forward and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lush pout, resting his hand purposefully on Castiel’s ass. He licked across the surface of Castiel’s lips, before sliding his tongue inside Castiel’s wet mouth when the angel opened up for him, slowly. Dean could taste the remnants of the whiskey and vodka Castiel had imbibed the night before, and the faint, smokey sweet taste of Castiel himself. Dean felt his body reacting and his dick pressed against his jeans painfully.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth before pulling reluctantly away, eyes squinting slightly at Dean in pain. His normally clear blue gaze was clouded now and Dean felt a twinge of sympathy for the angel. It had to be hard for Castiel, to lose a lot of his power in the face of receding Grace after being barred from Heaven. It was bad enough for a human to deal with all that life threw their way, but for an angel with diminishing powers? It had to be harder still, Dean imagined.

“Go sit down, sweetheart. I’ll get you some aspirin,” Dean said, as he patted his lover’s ass gently. “You should have something greasy you know, like a fried breakfast. That’ll take the edge off the alcohol. Always works for me.”

He half expected Castiel to refuse, and was surprised when the angel nodded slowly.

“If you think it best to do that, then I will,” he said, before pecking a kiss to Dean’s surprised mouth gently.

“Yeah? Awesome,” Dean replied, in surprise as Sam walked in, looking fresher than both Dean and Castiel combined.

“Hey, Sam, finish the packing, will ya? I’ve gotta take Cas to get some breakfast,” Dean said, as he took Castiel’s hand to guide the angel towards the door.

“Cas is eating? Willingly?” Sam asked, as he blinked at the angel in surprise.

“Yeah, get over it,” Dean shot back before leading Castiel outside to the Impala

He waited until Castiel eased into the passenger seat, before he climbed behind the wheel, starting up the Impala with a roar of grumbling engine. Castiel winced at the loud noise, hand raising suddenly to his left temple to shield himself from the blare of sound. Dean grimaced in sympathy for him, before handing the angel some aspirin and a bottle of water.

“Here, Cas, take these,” Dean said, waiting until Castiel took the items from him before pulling out into the street carefully.

“The whole bottle, I remember,” Castiel said, with a tight attempt at a smile at his lover beside him.

Dean tried a grin back for Castiel, but otherwise remained silent, until they pulled into a diner parking lot. The Impala purred into silence, before the couple eased out into the fresh spring air. The angel had started to look a little better, Dean noticed and color had started to leak back into Castiel’s face again. Dean nodded to himself, before he shepherded his lover inside and took a table in a slightly darkened corner. He ordered two plates of eggs and bacon with two coffees from the attendant waitress when she arrived, before settling back in his seat.

He found himself watching Castiel and the play of light that fell across his angel’s face. He smiled when Castiel’s quick blue eyes turned up to stare at him curiously, full mouth slightly open as he breathed easily. Castiel continued staring at him wordlessly, tracking his every movement as Dean fiddled with his napkin. They were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their breakfasts, before they set themselves to the task of eating.

Dean watched over his lover as Castiel studiously ate the bacon and eggs placed in front of him, fork dipping and rising, as he pushed bite size pieces of food into his mouth gently. Dean watched as the food disappeared between plump, grease smeared lips, fascinated by the way that Castiel’s tongue swept out to remove remainders of food from his mouth in a lithe dance, tongue unwittingly sensuous as he ate.

Every so often, Castiel would raise his eyes to Dean’s, blue eyes looking a little clearer now after his aspirin and the food and every time Dean smiled. He shifted in his seat, erection a painfully hard bulge against the crotch of his jeans as he sipped at his coffee slowly. It was strong and black, just the way he liked it after a hard night’s drinking, breakfast long since finished by the time that Castiel had finished his second plateful of greasy food. Dean had encouraged him into the second helping, after the angel had seemed to particularly enjoy the fried eggs.

“You finished, sweetheart?” Dean asked, leaning forward to wipe a smear of egg from his lover’s chin gently.

Castiel watched him, large blue eyes intent and trusting as Dean cleared his throat, surprised at himself for showing such a tender gesture in public. When no one reacted, he leant across and took one of Castiel’s hands in his own, pad of his thumb stroking across the angel’s prominent knuckles tenderly.

“I think ... I’d like some pie, now, Dean,” Castiel said, in response to Dean’s question.

“Yeah? Pie, please, ma’am,” Dean called to a passing waitress. “For both of us. Cream on the side.”

“Coming right up,” the waitress said, chirpily before bustling away just as cheerfully.

Dean looked back at Castiel yet remained quiet. Castiel didn’t say anything either and Dean started when he felt Castiel’s foot ease between his legs, parting them to nudge his toes against Dean’s dick. The hunter was glad that Castiel had the foresight to take his shoe off first, making the gesture more pleasurable for him. He leant on his palm, elbow propped upon the table as he stifled an aroused groan behind his fingers. Castiel kept his gaze trained upon Dean’s face as he rubbed his toes slowly over the growing bulge of Dean’s dick, licking his lips as he saw the flush of arousal creep inexorably across his lover’s face. Dean’s skin turned pink beneath the fine dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his eyes misted over with lust as Castiel worked him closer to completion with one skilful foot.

“Here’s your pie, sirs,” the waitress said, chirpily, making Dean startle and bang his elbow from the table painfully.

“Jeez,” he muttered, panting slightly both from banging his funny bone against the side of the table and from Castiel’s still groping foot.

He was glad that the table was covered by a garishly chequered tablecloth, hiding Castiel’s singular attentions upon his dick from general view. He was also grateful that his overwhelming lack of breath could easily have been mistaken for gasps of pain rather than gasps of arousal.

“You okay?” the waitress asked, looking uncertain as to whether to laugh or be concerned over Dean’s almost comically agonised expression.

“Yeah, fine, just bring me more coffee, would ya?” Dean gasped out, as Castiel bore down harder with his toes beneath the table. “Jeez.”

The waitress gave him an odd look thrown over her shoulder as she walked away. She was gone by the time that Dean finally came, orgasm flaring behind his eyes as he tilted his head back to the ceiling, trying desperately to keep the pleasured moans to a bare minimum. Castiel looked like the cat that had got the canary by the time Dean looked back at him and Dean pointed at him.

“You did that on purpose, you feathered son of a bitch,” he groused, but without real rancor.

Castiel merely shrugged, but didn’t dispute a thing.

“It got your attention,” he said, with a second, more diffident shrug.

“It’s also got me in need of a change of underwear,” Dean groused, clamming up when the waitress brought his coffee. “Eat your pie, sweetheart.”

Castiel remained silent, as he pushed the first spoonful of cream soaked pie between plush lips. Dean almost forgot about his own pie, too engrossed by the sight of his lover eating. He finally started to eat when Castiel had almost finished, tongue flickering over his lips to trap the last smears of cream from their silken surfaces. Dean shook his head and chuckled as he began to eat himself, wondering to himself just how Castiel managed to make the simple act of eating into a pornographic event.

Castiel watched him with curious blue eyes but didn’t question Dean. The hunter was glad to note that at least his lover’s eyes looked clearer now, and his gaze more forthright as though the angel was finally battling the worst of his hangover at last.

“You better, sweetheart?” Dean asked, with a smile from around his coffee cup.

“Yes, Dean. Thank you,” Castiel replied, quietly, as he looked up at the waitress freshly arrived by the side of the table.

She placed the bill on the table in front of Dean, as she winked at the innocence in Castiel’s eyes, an innocence that Dean knew was fake.

“Angel, my ass,” he muttered into his coffee and making the waitress lean down into him inquisitively.

“Pardon?” she asked.

“I’ll pay in cash,” Dean said lamely as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket hastily.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh from across the table, eyes gazing fixedly at his lover in amusement. Dean knew that Castiel had heard Dean’s true words, not missing a beat with his quick ears and enhanced angelic hearing. Dean winked at him slowly and counted out the appropriate number of bills, plus a few extra for the tip.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, distractedly as he reached for his coat.

The waitress smiled at him and took the money away, looking back only once over her shoulder. She saw that neither Dean nor Castiel paid her any further attention and she felt a little disappointed by that. Then she saw the way that Castiel stared at Dean, in an unmistakably adoring manner and began to guess why they hadn’t looked twice at her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Castiel slid his arm around Dean’s waist and Dean returned the gesture with a hastily flung arm about Castiel’s shoulders. She smiled to herself when Dean bent his head to mutter something into Castiel’s ear in a private aside and caught the way that Castiel’s expression brightened considerably through Dean’s words. She turned away and soon forgot the obviously happy couple in a multitude of work.

~~~

Neither Dean nor Castiel spoke until they were safely alone outside the diner, and even then Dean let out a sharp grunt of surprise when Castiel trapped him against the diner’s wall, breath hot and blasting against his cheek. The hunter did nothing to push Castiel off; instead he reacted to the angel’s attentions, turning into him when Castiel ground his hips against his own to indicate his interest in the hunter. Dean could feel the thick hard line of Castiel’s erection buffeting against his thigh and he purred in aroused amusement when Castiel fumbled his mouth against Dean’s in a sloppy kiss.

“I want you,” Castiel ground out against Dean’s cheek when Dean pulled away to catch a breath. “I’ve wanted you since we stepped inside that diner.”

“So I gathered,” Dean murmured back, thinking of the pressure of Castiel’s foot bearing down upon his dick relentlessly until he climaxed in his boxers.

He still felt the wet patch where his cum had stuck to the material and he shifted slightly, trying to get away from the sticky patch. He was saved further discomfort by the angel pulling his jeans down, not caring that they were essentially still in a public place. Dean cast a glance either side of them and saw that they were alone, for the time being. He turned his head back to Castiel’s and captured his lover’s mouth with his own, in a heated, aroused kiss, dick already hard and ready between his legs. That they were in such an exposed place turned him on even more and he bucked his hips against Castiel’s impatiently when the angel didn’t move fast enough for him.

Dean felt Castiel’s hand against his ass, long fingers sliding between the cheeks expertly and the hunter eased away from his lover with a hesitant smile on his face. He held his hand up in a warding gesture as Castiel stepped slightly away, head tilted to the side in confusion. The angel watched as Dean pulled off his boots and jeans, piling them beside his sock clad feet before the hunter gestured for Castiel to come close again.

Castiel gave Dean an intent look, before resuming what he’d started, long fingers caressing against Dean’s tightly puckered hole. He drew his hand away before he sucked on his fingertips, drawing the long digits into his mouth before he winked quite noticeably at Dean. Dean was too surprised to do much more than laugh openly at Castiel, before he shouted out in arousal at the feel of Castiel suddenly reaching round and breaching him with quick movements. Dean’s hips bucked ands jerked against Castiel’s thigh, eyes staring blindly as he rubbed his erection against the stiff cloth of Castiel’s pants, breath coming hard and fast at the friction between them.

Castiel watched him, lips parted and bruised from kissing, breath ghosting against Dean’s cheek before he pulled his hand away. Dean whined and tried to guide Castiel back into him, hand grasping futilely at the angel’s slender wrist. Castiel shook his head in a firm negative, before Dean heard the distinctive sound of Castiel’s zipper being pulled down. Excitement trickled through the hunter’s body and he waited expectantly, feeling the sweep of Castiel’s pants as they slid down the angel’s legs.

Castiel reached forward to apply pressure upon Dean’s ass and Dean felt Castiel grab him securely with surprisingly strong hands. Dean jumped slightly and wrapped his legs securely around Castiel’s waist. His body was trapped between the angel’s strong form and the wall and he cried out when he felt Castiel penetrate him roughly. Castiel pumped his hips against Dean’s, movements erratic and awkward at first until he got used to the angle and he slapped his hips more firmly against Dean’s. His breathing was rough and insistent against Dean’s neck, grunts of exertion working in his throat as he fucked into Dean hungrily, hands vicelike and unrelenting against Dean’s skin, pulling bruises into Dean’s ass.

Dean arched and bucked against his lover, excitement tingling through him as Castiel fucked him hard against the wall, skin slapping loudly against skin as their gruff groans split the air. Dean felt the thick wet rush of Castiel’s semen pulsing into him as Castiel came, cries of Dean’s name upon release muffled into Dean’s shoulder. Dean reached down between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing dick, finishing himself off with a few confident strokes. He came, cum pulsing over his hand and their clothes in thick waves as he wailed Castiel’s name noisily. Castiel finally eased Dean down to the ground, blue eyes intent upon his lover’s face as Dean fought to regain his breath.

They remained silent as they collected their clothes prior to their return to the Impala, and Dean hustled Castiel into the back seat instead of the front. He could feel the arousal still pumping through his veins and he took his lover in the back seat, hips rutting awkwardly against hips as Castiel straddled him, gazes locked as they writhed and fucked on leather seats. Dean pounded into his lover eagerly, achieving a second climax, before they rested, bodies sprawled on the back seat of the Impala.

“Hangover gone yet?” Dean asked, wryly, mouth easing into a familiar smirk.

Castiel stared at him, plump lips parted as he thought. The angel nodded, eyes dipping into a long blink, before fixing Dean with a stare again.

“Yes, Dean, thank you for asking,” the angel said, gravely. “I think sex is the cure for hangovers.”

Dean snuffled a laugh into Castiel’s shoulder, before he said - “I should remember that when I next get one myself. I’ll call ya for sex.”

“As will I,” Castiel replied, watching Dean closely as the hunter continued to laugh.

“You really know how to sweet talk your boyfriend, you know that?” Dean asked, as he nuzzled Castiel’s neck affectionately.

“I like to think I try,” Castiel replied, with a wry smile that Dean didn’t see.

Dean laughed openly at that, before pressing a kiss against Castiel’s soft mouth.

“Keep on trying, sweetheart, it’s working. Anyway, c’mon, dude, I should think Sam’s about finished packing now,” Dean said, regretfully, after their kiss. “We should head back. Gotta hit the road soon.”

“Didn’t Sam want any breakfast?” Castiel asked, innocence clear in his voice, and a smile in his eyes, as they settled in the front of the Impala.

“Sammy? I dunno, I didn’t think to ask,” Dean grunted, as he fired up the engine. “Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted him around when we cured your hangover.”

Castiel gave Dean a small smile, warmth clear in his eyes and Dean smiled back at him. He pulled out into early morning traffic, content to drive in silence with Castiel’s slender hand resting protectively upon his knee.

~fini~


End file.
